ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Taken from the game's help section. What are Quests? In Quests, you will encounter a variety of monsters for you to defeat. Your goal will be to battle your way to the powerful bosses lurking at the end of the quest. Quests require AP to undertake. Clearing quests will net you experience points, gimmel, and other prizes. AP regenerates naturally over time. It will also be completely restored whenever you gain a Player Level. There are also some items you can use to restore AP. Deck Building Before you embark on a quest, you will need to prepare your Deck. A deck is a team of units that will fight on your behalf. You can set up to 5 units in a single deck. You can custom create up to 3 decks at once. You can also select "Auto" to automatically create a deck comprised of units with the highest attack power. The choice is yours. Good luck, brave warrior! Attacking Attacks are divided into three basic groups: Rush, Multi, and Support. Depending on the group you choose, further attacks will morph into one of the following 9 types of attack: *Flurry - Two quick attacks. *Slice - Launches an enemy into the air. *Pound - Forcibly drives an airborne unit into the ground for huge damage. *Dice - Three quick attacks on a single enemy. *Upper - Blasts an enemy further into the air. Stronger than Slice. *Smash - Sends poor airborne foe hurtling to the ground for huge damage. Stronger than Pound. *Flail - Inflicts damage to all enemies. *Blast - Launches all enemies into the air. *Beatdown - A vicious downward attack hitting all enemies. *Stagger - Reducing target enemy's attack power for one turn. *Rend - Shreds enemy's armor, reducing defense for one turn. *Crumple - Strike to vitals reduces target's weight for one turn. Elements Units also possess an elemental affinity known as their Element. There are four elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Null. Units of certain elements can inflict more, or less, damage depending on the type of element they are up against. *Fire - Fire deals additional damage to Earth, but less damage to Water. *Water - Water deals additional damage to Fire, but less damage to Earth. *Earth - Earth deals additional damage to Water, but less damage to Fire. *Null - Null receives neither benefits, nor drawbacks, to attacking other elements. * There may be some exceptions where units are of the Other element. Skills Units may also possess Skills. There are two types - Active skills that trigger when you attack an enemy; and Passive Skills that activate at the start of battle. Skills start off in an inert state. As you attack with that unit, there is a chance that their skills will Awaken. Once a skill "Awakens," it will then have a chance to proc in future battles. Active Skills are powerful abilities that often deal more damage than standard attacks or apply debilitating status effects like poison or paralysis on your enemies. Passive Skills have a chance to proc at the start of each wave. They can provide bonuses to your attack, increase defense, or even heal your party. The higher your unit's Loyalty, the greater the chance their skills will Awaken. Conversely, the chance your skills will Awaken decreases with each passing turn. You can check which units have skills via the Units screen found in your Menu. You can view a unit's skill mid-quest by pressing and holding a specific unit. Abilities Some Units have "Abilities" which can heal units, add an extra action, or have many other effects during Quests. Abilities can be activated once a set number of turns has passed. Some abilities may require more turns than others in order to activate. These are different from skills as once they activate, they guarantee their bonus effect. By tapping and holding a Unit during a Quest, you can activate an ability. Once you've activated an ability, you must wait the designated number of turns before you can activate it again. To see which units have abilities, tap "View/Sell" in the Menu screen. * Abilities do not need to be awakened. * Abilities cannot be used in Raids or Battle. * Abilities will not stack - instead, stronger buffs will replace weaker buffs on your units. 'Enhancing Abilities' Chains As you link attacks together, you will gain a Chain bonus that will boost your damage. This increase will appear as your Damage Rate during quests. Burst Gauge Attacking and defeating enemies during quests will build up your Burst gauge. When this gauge is full, you will gain the ability to initiate a Burst attack. Bursting gives you the following benefits. *You can enter up to 8 attack commands *The same unit can attack multiple times *You will inflict 25% MORE damage. *Skills will trigger more frequently Heroic Feats During a quest, you may complete additional side objectives. These are called Heroic Feats. Heroic Feats confer bonuses like boosts to your Burst Gauge or even extra rewards at the end of the quest. Heroic Feats will show up on the right side of your screen when completed. Here are some examples of Heroic Feats you may encounter during a quest. *Overkill: Attack an enemy who has 0 HP. *Double Kill: Kill more than one enemy in a single turn. *Mad Skills: Awaken a skill. 'Heroic Feats List' Note that Heroic Feats are additive; they add to the bonus rate and are not multiplied. Heroic Feats will add to the total % bonus per stage. Note that the maximum bonus rate in any single turn is 300%. Feeble Feat It is not known if there is more than one of this type of feat or if it is indeed titled "feeble" but there is at least this one feat which has a negative impact to the bonus rate. As with Heroic Feats this Feeble Feat will show up on the right side of your screen when completed. 'Feeble Feats List' Status Effects Status afflictions are negative states that can affect both enemies and heroes alike. Some can be cured by items or abilities while others must run their course. Items Items are expendable goods that confer a variety of effects. The number of items you can take with you into a given quest is limited depending on the quest. You will automatically take the maximum number of a particular item when embarking on a quest. Here are the items you can take with you into a quest: *Potion - Restores a small amount of a unit's HP (1000). *High Potion - Restores a greater amount of HP (3000) and removes poison. *Great Potion - Restores a large amount of HP (10000). Also removes poison and paralysis. *Angel Feather - Brings a fallen unit back from beyond. Items can be won in battle, bartered for in the Medal Exchange, or be acquired by other means. Assists Tap the assist button to call forth a fellow Union member to aid you in battle. As your player level increases, you will have up to three units to choose from on your list. *The first unit will always be a Pound type unit. This unit is unlocked at the start. *The second unit will always be a Slice character. This unit unlocks at level 20. *The third unit will always be a Flurry character. This unit unlocks at level 30. More information regarding Union member assists can be found here. This concerns how assist units are chosen. *If there are no viable units within your union, an NPC will appear instead. *You can only summon each assist unit one time per quest! *Passives may activate from assists, even after the assist is already used. *Abilities from assists cannot be used in quests. Failing a Quest Defeat occurs when all units of your friendly units have fallen in battle. Selecting Retire from the game menu will also result in your defeat. You will lose access to any treasure you may have gained during the last quest. Also, any Awakened skills will revert back to their previous unlearned state. Any AP spent to embark on your quest will remain lost. All items consumed during your run will be restored. When faced with certain defeat, don't hold back from using those items! List of Quests Trials Nightmare Rift Category:Gameplay & Mechanics